No te dejaré decir que NO
by paolita201521
Summary: Quinn, ama las ciencias, tiene un secreto; Rachel, feliz, ama su libertad por sobre todo. La vida te da la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona ideal, podrá más la libertad o el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Papa, necesito que revises esta formula, tengo dudas sobre la solución clorhídrica de este componente!

Bien hija, dame un minuto… - decía Rusell Fabray – estoy acabando de pasteurizar esta muestra…

Entonces, por favor, apenas termines revisa lo que te pedi, debo ir con el ginecólogo, tengo consulta en 10 minutos!, voy retrasada!

Bien hija, suerte con eso…

Gracias pa!

Quinn Fabray, rubia, ojos verdes avellana, 17 años, una joven prodigio de la ciencia que nacio con una condición distinta llamada intersexualidad o hermafroditismo, lleva una vida holgada junto a su padre , su madre murió cuando ella aun era una niña y tuvo que enfrentarse a esa dura realidad desde entonces…

Buenas tardes Dr. Collins – decía Quinn – aquí estoy

Eso veo Quinn, bienvenida, toma asiento en la camilla

Gracias…

Ah, por favor, ponte la bata que esta en el biombo y veamos como vas con ese amiguito tuyo

Doctor!, no diga esas cosas, me da vergüenza aun…

Por favor pequeña, te conozco desde recién nacida, cuando tu padre te traía aquí, vergüenza conmigo no eh!

Esta bien, nada de vergüenzas en este lugar no?

Asi es, bien…- abriendo la bata- veamos…

El medico reviso a Quinn, checando que no hubiese nada anormal; todo se veía dentro del proceso normal…

Mira Quinn, ya estas en una edad adecuada para evaluar tus posibilidades reproductivas, me imagino que una jovencita guapa como tu ya tendrá alguna novia o no?

Pues, a decir verdad, no, no la tengo, no tengo tiempo para andar buscando a alguien para mi, ya sabe que mi pasión la tengo toda puesta en la ciencia…algún dia sere una científica reconocida, ya vera – decía muy feliz Quinn

Pues espero ver eso muy pronto hija, eres muy buena en esto – dijo Rusell, entrando al consultorio

Lo mismo opino amigo, como has estado?

Muy bien Phill, muy bien, como esta mi hija?

Quinn, nos dejas un momento a solas? – dijo Collins

Claro, estare afuera esperando….permiso

Bien Rusell, sere honesto, tu hija esta muy bien, su miembro se ha desarrollado según su edad y el tamaño es bastante bueno, solo me preocupa el hecho de que creo es el único y primer caso de intersexualidad con miras a una segura reproducción si mantiene relaciones coitales con alguna mujer…

Quieres decir que mi niña podría hacerme abuelo si asi lo quiere?

Exacto viejo amigo, no se que tan bueno sea para ambos, sabiendo que los dos son tan pegados a su labor…

Pues para mi seria perfecto, tu sabes que he dedicado mi vida entera a la ciencia y solo pude tenerla a ella, que aunque es diferente, la amo con todo mi corazón, conocer su condición me hizo pensar que la idea de tener descendencia era nula, pero esto amigo mio, esto es una bendición..

Que gusto me da oírte hablar asi amigo, ahora, es mejor que tu se lo digas, y a esperar por el futuro heredero no?, jajaja

Asi es, jajaja – reia Rusell mientras salía del consultorio…

De camino a casa, Quinn quiso saber sobre la conversación de su medico con su padre….

Papa, de que hablaron el Dr. Collins y tu?

Pues hija – llegando a casa – ya eres bastante grandecita y sabia para negarte algunas cosas que tu ya debes sospechar…

Como que?,, además de saber que tengo erecciones y eso…

Bueno, bueno, además de eso, hija, tu esperma es fértil, puedes concebir hijos…

En serio?, me lo dices de verdad?

Si hija, podras ser madre, no de la forma que las otras chicas, pero tienes la oportunidad de ver a un hijo tuyo crecer en otro vientre, no es genial?

Cl- claro…. – tartamudeaba Quinn – solo que el problema es que yo no tengo novia, no conozco a nadie que me guste ni me enamore como para algún dia casarme y tener hijos…

Vamos rápido pequeña – abrazando a su hija – nadie dijo que tiene que ser ahora y mucho menos que te cases, yo quiero que tu hagas lo que tengas que hacer cuando te sientas lista cariño…

Esta bien papa, ahora, necesito acabar mis formulas…

A eso me referia hija…ve…

Hablamos luego papi…

Pasaron 2 meses de esa conversación y ya era momento de volver a la escuela, era su ultimo año de escuela en McKinley, su graduación y las puertas a su futuro estaban tan solo a un año de abrirse…llegando en su precioso Mustang GT, estaciono y apenas bajo fue recibida por sus mejores amigos

Hola raton!, que tal las vacaciones? – decía Sam Evans, su único amigo desde la infancia, quien lo sabia todo de ella…

Bien Sammy, y tu?, que hiciste….en mi caso, ya te puedes imaginar…

Eso explica porque yo me veo moreno a tu lado, jaajajaj

Jajaja, idiota! – golpeando su hombro – y donde fuiste a vacacionar?

Estuve en Cancún, mi papa decidio salir del país y quiso algo con sol, arena y mujeres bellas, ya sabes…

Bueno, no se, pero me imagino que te divertiste mucho…

Que lo hice?, oh si hermana, incluso me crucé a Berry allí, en serio esa chica tiene problemas con sus hormonas…

Suspirando – porque dices eso hermano?, acaso ella no esta con "bobo" Hudson? – decía la rubia todo esto con pena…

Amiga – abrazando a la rubia – a quien quieres engañar?, tu sabes que mueres por ella desde que empezamos el high school…

Puede ser amigo, pero soy un bicho raro en toda su expresión, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, solo soy esto.

Ah no!, este es nuestro ultimo año y ninguna mujer nos detendrá de alcanzar nuestros sueños: tu te iras a Yale a ser una comelibros científica espectacular, acabaras en la NASA y yo sere un jugador de futbol americano codiciado por todos, modelo de muchas marcas y con muchas chicas lindas por ahí, pero para todo eso tendremos que salir limpios de esta pocilga hermana….

Tienes razón Sammy – suena el timbre – bueno, empecemos con esto!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

\- ¿Ya estás lista para nuestra apuesta? – dijo Kurt Hummel

\- Bien, que mas da, es solo una nerd que tiene que caer este año, todos ustedes saben que nadie me ha vencido jamás… - Rachel Berry, pequeña, de gran voz, cuerpo de infarto y preciosos ojos cafés, la debilidad de toda la escuela.

\- Pero que humilde Berry, a veces me pregunto si ese genio vino en el paquete correcto, o no muchachos… - decía Santana López, capitana de las porristas y mejor amiga de Rachel Berry

\- Pero hay que destacar que esta enana es la más perra de toda la escuela, pero te queremos Berry – Kitty Wilde, porrista

\- Gracias Wilde, siempre es bueno tener algo de "ánimo" extra…

\- Bueno, bueno, dejen en paz a mi chica – Finn Hudson, bobo – es hora de ir a clases.

La apuesta estaba corriendo, todo era simple: enamorar a la nerd de la escuela, obligarla a tener su primera vez con una chica espectacular y luego divulgar esto delante de todos los estudiantes, para hacerle la vida más miserable…

\- Quinn, reacciona – mientras Sam la sacudía – Hey, ¡reacciona!

\- ¿Qué?, oh, lo siento amigo… - reconocía apenada la rubia – solo estoy recordando lo que hablé con mi papá

\- Pues yo sé que es sorprendente lo que te dijeron, pero siéntete alegre, son buenas noticias…

\- Salvo el detalle de que yo quisiera a una persona en especial para que pueda cumplir mi sueño, aunque, siendo realista estoy soñando tonterías…

\- Mira rubia – dijo Sam tomándola de las manos – nunca pienses que eres menos que nadie, tu eres la tipa más inteligente de este lugar, eres bella y cualquier chico o chica moriría por estar contigo, date una oportunidad a ti misma Quinn.

\- Gracias por tus palabras amigo, realmente siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ambos amigos se abrazan, sin darse cuenta que muy cerca de ellos se encuentra Rachel, viendo toda la escena enternecida, pero ahora más segura de que su plan podría ser perfecto. Marley Rose, ojos azules y precioso cabello castaño, vivía enamorada de la rubia, pues sabía que era una persona noble y amable con todos, a pesar de no tener muchos amigos.

\- Hola Quinn, ¿cómo te va?

\- Muy bien Marley, y a ti ¿qué tal te está yendo?

\- No me puedo quejar- decía sonriente – logré aplicar a la decatlón y estoy segura de que ganaremos

\- Que gusto saberlo, eso significa que seremos compañeras de equipo eh…

\- Si rubia, estaremos juntas en esto – ambas se acercaban a darse un abrazo…

\- Ejem… perdón – aparecía Rachel – eh, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo Quinn?

\- Eh, pues, si…Marls, ¿te importaría reunirte luego conmigo para revisar los temas de la decatlón?

\- No hay problema rubia, paso por tu casa luego

\- Gracias, eres la mejor – decía Quinn al ver a Marley alejarse- bueno, dime Rachel, que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Pues es simple, verás, necesito algo de ayuda en un par de temas de química y como sé que se te dan muy bien estas cosas, pues pensé que podrías ayudarme un poco…

\- Bien, puedo hacerlo, tú dime cuando te viene bien.

\- Sería genial si hoy por la tarde fueras a mi casa, allí tengo más libros de consulta y estaremos más cómodas – dijo Rachel acercándose sugerente a Quinn – quizá y me puedas mostrar algunos trucos…

\- Eh, yo, eh - decía Quinn rascándose la nuca – es-está bien, y-yo puedo enseñarte.

\- Te paso luego mi dirección, nos vemos Quinn – dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios – adiós

\- Adiós Rachel.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, las clases acabaron y cuando Quinn se disponía a abrir la puerta de su auto, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo:

\- Pero si es la rarita – dijo Hudson

\- Que se te ofrece Finn, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar o en común.

\- Pues yo creo que sí, y para que veas que me importas un poquito, pues te digo que te cuides mucho, no seas tan crédula con todos…puedes acabar muy mal…

\- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidarme sola

\- ¿Y qué hay de Evans?, creo que es tu fiel sabueso…

\- Con él no te metas – dijo Quinn enojada – él no te ha hecho nada y yo tampoco, ¡déjanos en paz!

\- Yo no hago nada, solo te aviso, tu estupidez puede ser tu ruina Fabray – dicho esto, Finn se alejó del aparcamiento.

\- Maldito Finn – decía Quinn sin percatarse de Rachel – ojalá y no tengas razón…

\- Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado?, te ves molesta – _pero adorablemente molesta,_ pensó Rachel – vine a dejarte mi dirección

\- Oh, sí, claro, lo había olvidado, disculpa – aceptando la nota con la dirección – ¿te parece bien vernos a las 4 en tu casa?

\- Por mi perfecto – _primera parte en avance,_ decía la morena en su mente – incluso si quieres puedes venir más temprano, mis padres están de viaje y yo estoy sola en casa…

\- ¿De verdad?, pero no es bueno que estés sola en casa, a veces es peligroso, déjame llamar a mi padre, iremos ahora mismo – dijo mientras marcaba al celular de Russell

\- Excelente Quinn, pero no tengo auto aquí, lo tuve que llevar al taller…

\- No hay problema, dame un segundo… si, papá…no, no llegaré a almorzar….si, no te preocupes, estaré para la cena….bien, adiós, te quiero. Bien, Rachel, yo te llevo en mi auto

\- Gracias, eres un amor...

\- Eh, gracias, pues sube, adelante.

\- Que galante – decía la morena sonriendo – todo un caballero de brillante armadura…

\- Bueno, nunca me habían dicho algo así, supongo que es bueno

\- Y que lo digas, eres como un héroe moderno…

Y así se fueron por todo el camino a casa de la morena, bromeando. En ese momento Rachel comprendió porque era tan especial la rubia: habían hablado de sus pasiones, de su pasado, de las cosas que le hacían feliz y las que no; sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de la morena.

\- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada Quinn

\- Muchas gracias Rachel, es una bonita casa – dijo mientras observaba el salón principal

\- Gracias a ti por el cumplido y aceptar ayudarme con mis deberes

\- No te preocupes, puedo permitírmelo de vez en cuando…

\- Cierto, con todo lo que me has contado debo entender que no tienes mucha vida social… - mientras iban a la cocina

\- Pues no, solo la suficiente para tener dos amigos

\- Eso vi, Evans y Rose ¿cierto?

\- Exacto, a Sam lo conozco desde pequeña y Marley simplemente apareció en mi vida para ser mi confidente y darme alegrías…

\- Ya veo, ambos son especiales para ti - ofreciéndole un vaso con refresco – pero aún no he oído hablar del chico especial que te haga suspirar…

\- Pues no existe tal chico, en realidad no existe nadie que haga eso en mí.

\- No puedo creerlo, eres muy inteligente y bella para que nadie se fije en ti – tomando un mechón de su cabello y ordenándolo un poco – tu podrías gustarme Quinn...

\- Eh, no creo Rach, yo soy un bicho raro, solo quiero acabar la escuela tranquila y poder estudiar la carrera de mis sueños… - dijo la rubia mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre Rachel y ella

\- Mira Quinn, siempre me has parecido inalcanzable, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, en mi casa y tan cerca, sé que eres real, que puedo tocarte y saber que no estás solo en mi mente – _plan en marcha,_ pensaba la morena – me gusta verte concentrada cuando estas en clase, o a veces oír tu risa cuando Marley te dice algo gracioso, realmente no me había dado cuenta de que tú me gustabas…

\- Rachel, yo…

\- No necesitas decir nada ahora, solo quería que supieras lo que pienso y siento, espero no incomodarte…

\- Eh, entonces…bueno, hagamos algo de tus deberes y luego hablamos de esto. – dijo la rubia nerviosa por lo sucedido.

\- Está bien, mis libros están en la sala, pero los demás apuntes siguen arriba…

\- Bueno, tú me guías…

\- Bien, a mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Las horas pasaban raudas como el viento que golpea en días de otoño, ambas jóvenes seguían concentradas en su labor…

\- Rach, creo que deberías descansar, llevas revisando el compendio como unas 3 veces, incluso para mí eso es bastante…

\- Solo déjame acabar con este párrafo y es todo… - decía Rachel mientras leía un libro de química inorgánica del cual tenía examen en dos días- ….y…! listo!, he terminado.

\- Genial, por lo que veo ya son las… ¡7 de la noche! Es algo tarde creo…

\- No tanto Quinn, permíteme invitarte la cena.

\- Gracias, pero le prometí a papa cenar con él, no puedo.

\- Insisto, además está lloviendo y no creo que tu padre quiera que manejes con este clima.

\- Eso es cierto, lo llamare.

\- Bien, puedes usar el teléfono que está en la sala, yo iré preparando la cena, te veo en la cocina.

Mientras Quinn hablaba con su padre por teléfono, Rachel realizaba otra llamada…

\- Kurt, ¡hasta que al fin respondes!

\- Perdón nena, estaba realizando mi ritual de limpieza de cutis, pero dime, que pasa.

\- Pues tengo a Fabray en mi casa y hare que se quede esta noche, aprovechare lo de la lluvia y seguiré avanzando con el plan.

\- Suena bien para mí, pero ten cuidado mi diva, no sea que acabes lastimada.

\- Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien, adiós – cortando la llamada

\- Adiós Rach. - apenas terminó la llamada, la rubia ingreso al lugar donde la morena se encontraba.

\- Eh, pues, Rachel….acabo de hablar con papa y me pidió decirte si me puedes acoger aquí esta noche, la lluvia parece que no parara pronto – dijo Quinn tímidamente y algo sonrojada al ver a Rachel con lo que parecían ser los shorts más cortos del planeta.

\- Por mí no hay problema, salvo el hecho de que la habitación de huéspedes no está lista y aún no he tenido tiempo de ordenarla un poco, si no te molesta, puedes dormir conmigo, en mi cama…

\- ¿en tu cama?- dijo Quinn realmente sorprendida – pues, no me lo esperaba, yo puedo dormir en un sillón, no tengo problema con eso…

\- Insisto Fabray, hoy has hecho mucho por mí, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte…

\- Pero, ¿y tus padres? ¿no vendrán esta noche?

\- Lo dudo rubia, ellos están en California por una conferencia de papá, más bien, ven, ayúdame a cortar estas verduras

\- Bien, te ayudo.

Así terminaron de cocinar y luego cenaron. Las chicas fueron a la habitación de la morena, contaron algunas historias de terror y jugaron con las almohadas…

\- Basta Quinn – decía Rachel riendo mientras se defendía de los ataques de la rubia – ya me dejaste sin almohadas

\- Eso –golpe - te –golpe - pasa – golpe -por – golpe -hacer – golpe - trampa – decía Quinn mientras golpeaba a la diva con las almohadas

\- Por favor, una tregua…me dejaste muerta- dijo la morena lanzándose boca arriba en la cama

\- Está bien, yo también estoy agotada, hace años que no hacia esto – dijo la rubia echándose al lado de la morena.

\- Y, dime Quinn, porque nunca te nos has unido en los almuerzos o alguna fiesta que hicimos con los chicos.

\- Pues, no sé, no me sentía cómoda, quizá solo estoy acostumbrada a la vida que siempre he llevado desde que mama se fue.

\- Eso es triste – dijo Rachel mientras se ponía de costado frente a la rubia – pero no hay dolor que dure cien años y si me permites puedo ayudarte con eso

\- Rachel, ¿Qué haces? - dijo la rubia viendo las intenciones de la chica

\- Quizá algo para ayudarte a sentir mejor – dijo la morena mientras se posicionaba sobre Quinn – solo déjame demostrártelo…

\- Pero no, no está bien, - replicaba muy asustada y nerviosa Quinn - no sé ni siquiera que hacer, me siento rara

\- Cariño, esto no es nada de otro mundo, o ¿acaso nunca has estado con nadie?

\- Pues – dijo la rubia temblando – no…

\- Entonces, eres virgen…

\- Si…

\- Increíble, entonces – decía Rachel muy sugerente – déjame enseñarte…

\- No puedo y no puedes.

\- Pero, que pasa Quinn, ¿acaso no te gusto? – decía mientras se movía sobre el estómago de la rubia.

\- Rachel, tu eres preciosa y si, si me gustas; realmente siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero soy un monstruo y no quiero hacerte daño, es mejor que te alejes…

\- Créeme, después de esta confesión lo que menos hare es alejarme, solo siente Quinn, solo siente – dijo Rachel para luego estamparle un apasionado beso a la pobre rubia que solo era un cúmulo de sensaciones

\- Rachel, por favor, hay algo que debo decirte – intentaba hablar la rubia mientras respondía a las caricias que Rachel le otorgaba.

\- Uhmmm, dime, que sucede nena – mientras iba dejando un sendero de besos a lo largo del cuello de la rubia

\- Escucha…yo no soy una chica normal….ah – trataba de explicar Quinn – Rachel, para un poco por favor – la morena le respondía que no mientras le abría la camisa – Rachel, ¡yo tengo un pene!

\- Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo la morena algo asombrada por lo que oía.

\- Sí, es por eso que no puedo ni debo estar contigo así

\- Escúchame Quinn, no me importa si tienes un pene o no, yo te quiero a ti, y lo que tienes entre las piernas solo hace que te desee más. Ahora, déjame tratarte como se debe

\- Pero, Rachel, estas segura de que...

\- No hay peros cariño, yo puedo contigo….

Así fue como Rachel poco a poco fue desvistiendo a Quinn, lentamente como si no quisiera hacerle daño. Fue bajando de a pocos con sus besos por el torso desnudo de la rubia que solo podía gemir por lo bajo. Luego la morena llego a la parte baja, donde pudo contemplar con asombro y orgullo el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de la chica que tenía debajo, así, con curiosidad decidió abrir el botón del único impedimento que le obstruía de ver a la rubia en todo su esplendor. Cuando lo abrió y deslizo la cremallera aprecio con más detalle lo que tenía frente a ella; quito sus pantalones y le acaricio las piernas antes de deshacerse de la última prenda que la joven poseía.

\- Quinn, realmente eres increíble, me encanta tu cuerpo

\- Rachel, por Dios, que haces conmigo, me tienes a tu merced… - decía Quinn muy excitada

\- Cariño, solo estoy conociéndote un poco más – decía la morena mientras se deshacía de su blusa y el short para colocarse sobre la rubia juntando sus centros

\- Por Dios, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar…

\- Quinn, tranquila, lo haces bien nena – dijo Rachel empezando a mecerse sobre el miembro de la rubia que ya no podía soportar más la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre

\- Rachel, no aguantare mucho, en serio…

Ambas jóvenes empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos primero con timidez, luego con un poco más de soltura hasta que la morena decidió que ya habían jugado demasiado. Decidió entonces bajar nuevamente por el cuerpo de la rubia y le quito la prenda que aún quedaba.

Cuando vio a Quinn completamente desnuda se maravilló por lo bella que era su acompañante, empezó a besarla por entre los muslos evitando al orgulloso miembro que se erguía frente a ella hasta que no pudo más y delicadamente con una de sus manos empezó a estimularlo, frotándolo suavemente y juntando un poco de la esencia de la rubia empezó a masturbarla.

\- Rachel, ¿Qué haces?, por Dios…se siente muy bien….

\- Lo se cariño, lo sé, solo sigue sintiendo…

Y así continuó por un poco más para luego introducir el falo en su boca, cubriendo lo más que pudo la longitud de la rubia, quien solo gemía y se aferraba a los cabellos de la morena. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más, Quinn se vino en la boca de Rachel quien gustosa acepto lo que la rubia le ofrecía…

\- Quinn, eres deliciosa…lo digo en serio

\- Rachel….estoy agotada, en serio – dijo la rubia intentando alejarse un poco por el pudor que le producía estar desnuda junto a la mujer que amaba

\- Quinn, escúchame, - decía la morena mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Quinn – yo no quiero solamente esto contigo, déjame enseñarte lo que se siente estar con una mujer, déjame ser esa mujer especial en tu vida…quiero enseñarte a amar el cuerpo de una mujer.

\- Rachel, no podría pedirle nada más a la vida, que solo estar contigo, siempre.

\- Te quiero Quinn, voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo.

\- Y yo también Rachel, cuidare de ti como mi vida misma.

Así fue como Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a amarse, los besos y las caricias subieron de tono, ambos cuerpos desnudos, una pensando en que su primera vez era con el amor de su vida; la otra, pensando en la cámara que estaba grabando cada cosa que sucedía en esas cuatro paredes…

Los gemidos iban y venían, la rubia ya estaba lista, Rachel poco a poco se iba ubicando sobre el miembro de Quinn quien al sentir la humedad de la morena empezó a besarla con mayor frenesí; la morena al darse cuenta de esto solo guio el miembro de la rubia a su entrada y lentamente fue bajando hasta introducirlo por completo…

\- Rachel, ¿estás bien?

\- Si cariño, yo estoy bien, pero muévete, no solo estaremos así todo el tiempo tontita…

\- Entiendo, entiendo, bien...aquí vamos…

Poco a poco la rubia se fue moviendo en el interior de la morena mientras sentía como aquellas paredes tan estrechas le apretaban; la sensación que ella sentía era indescriptible, sentía que era lo correcto y no importaba que recién llevaran poco de conocerse, de hablarse; lo importante es que estaba teniendo su primera vez con la mujer que siempre quiso y lo mejor de todo era que ella le correspondía porque sentía lo mismo.

Por su parte la morena sentía la pasión con la que Quinn la embestía, la dureza aterciopelada de su miembro, que valga decir era el más grande en promedio de todos los que había conocido; todo esto le hacía pensar en la apuesta que seguramente ganaría cuando todos vieran el video que ella editaría para sus amigos. Pero también sentía el amor que la rubia desprendía con cada caricia que le daba, nadie le había hecho el amor con tanta dulzura y delicadeza como la rubia; nadie la había hecho sentir lo que la rubia con cada beso, con cada embestida, con cada roce, con cada suspiro que le arrancaba o con el olor de su piel.

Cuando ambas ya no podían más gritaron el nombre de la otra al llegar al clímax, donde Rachel se derrumbó en el pecho de Quinn, mientras esta sin sospecharlo siquiera dejaba su semilla implantada en el interior de la morena, lo cual traería un gran cambio en la vida de estas dos jóvenes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Luego de que las chicas vivieran una noche de pasión tan dulce, tuvieron que retomar sus actividades cotidianas. Llegado el inicio de la semana, la situación cambió radicalmente.

\- Rach, hola, ¿como estas?

\- Eh, ¿me hablas a mi?, disculpa…tengo cosas que hacer, ¡piérdete nerd! – decía Rachel pasando junto a Santana y Kurt, mientras estos reían por la cara de la rubia.

\- Pero…yo, está bien, lo siento… - dijo Quinn apenada, mientras Sam venía en camino para apoyar a su amiga al verla tan mal

\- ¿Qué te dijo ese demonio de piernas largas?

\- Nada Sammy, solo la salude y ella me mandó al diablo

\- Pero, si mal no estoy y aunque ya me dijiste que no le diga a nadie…ella estuvo contigo el viernes ¿no?, y sí que estuvieron "juntas"

\- Exacto – dijo la rubia – ese es el detalle, nos quisimos, dejé que ella sea mi primera vez, le di todo hermano, todo- dijo abrazandose fuerte al cuerpo de Sam.

\- Hola chicos, pero, ¿Qué tienes Quinn? – dijo Marley algo sorprendida – ¿porque estas asi?

\- Quinn, lo mejor es decirle, es nuestra amiga y lo sabes

\- ¿Decirme que chicos?, me están preocupando, ¿estas bien rubia? – dijo Marley tomando a la rubia de la mano; todo esto sucedia en el corredor de la escuela mientras Rachel veía a la distancia la interacción de los chicos.

-La verdad es que no me siento bien, amigos, acompáñenme fuera del colegio, vamos por un helado, por favor.

\- Bien Quinn, esto es raro viniendo de ti, pero te queremos y estamos contigo, ¿verdad Marls?

\- Si Sam, vamos.

Asi los amigos partieron rumbo a una heladería mientras Rachel se retorcia de celos al ver como la otra morena abrazaba tan cariñosamente a la rubia que solo iba con la cabeza agachada. Pasaron un par de horas y la situación en cierta heladería era de histeria total…

\- Entonces me estas diciendo que ¿tuviste sexo y SIN PROTECCION con esa zorra?, ¿en que demonios pensaste Fabray?

\- Es que no lo pensé Marley, - dijo la rubia muy dolida - ya de por si me siento mal con todo esto, ella no me habla, me trata igual o peor que antes, estoy fatal, nunca, créanme los dos, nunca antes me había sentido asi, tan usada e idiota.

\- Amiga, juntos vamos a superar esto, te lo prometo – dijo Sam abrazando a las chicas – estaremos juntos como los tres mosqueteros.

\- Y tu Marls, ¿no me diras nada mas? – pregunto Quinn con duda en la voz

\- Mira rubia, aunque ahora mismo creo que eres mas idiota de lo que pensé, te voy a apoyar en lo que sea que suceda, te quiero mucho como para abandonarte en algo así, pero no prometo nada si esa enana se vuelve a meter contigo. Solo te pido, se fuerte si ella quiere conquistarte de nuevo – Sam revisaba su celular cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre….

\- Eh, chicas, yo no creo que ese demonio la quiera volver a conquistar, mas bien, vean esto….puede ser algo fuerte – dijo el rubio con pena, mientras las chicas veian un video en el móvil y no podían creer lo que allí pasaba.

\- No lo puedo creer , Quinn, ¿tu sabias algo de esto? – pregunto Marley totalmente desencajada.

\- Yo , no…nunca, yo…no , n- no sabia- dijo Quinn

\- Esa perra me las paga, nadie se mete con el honor de mi hermana y queda ileso, juro que si la veo la m….

\- Alto, alto Sam, !calmate!

\- ¿Como quieres que me calme Marls?, no ves como esta Quinn - dijo el rubio lleno de cólera

\- Quizá lo mejor sea hablar con su padre y que viaje por un tiempo, quizá un par de semanas mientras esto se calma.

\- Tienes razón Marls, eso haremos – dirijiendose a la rubia – vamos nena, vamos a casa.

\- Si , vamos – dijo Quinn totalmente ausente de lo que sucedia.

En el camino a casa, algunos estudiantes la reconocieron y comenzaron a molestar con obcenidades a las cuales la rubia no respondia y solo podía llorar. Su corazón dolía, su orgullo ya no existía y el arrepentimiento se poso en su alma, en lo mas profundo de su ser.

\- Hija, dime algo, ¿que sucedió? - preguntando esto ultimo a los chicos

\- Papa, solo abrazame, ¿quieres?- pidio Quinn como cuando era pequeña

\- Tranquila pequeña, estas a salvo; muchachos, gracias por traerla a casa.

\- No hay de que Rusell, somos sus amigos y siempre la vamos a apoyar, no importa lo que venga, ¿verdad Marley? – dijo Sam

\- Por supuesto, cuentan con nosotros para cuando quieran, no lo duden y Quinn, no olvides que te quiero mucho y estoy para ti.

\- Gracias chicos, los quiero – dijo la rubia

\- Nosotros a ti, adiós.

Luego de que Rusell conociera todos los hechos acontecidos y hubiese hecho su descargo, decidio que por la salud emocional de su hija sería mejor darle la noticia que el guardaba alegremente y contarle a su hija algo sobre su futuro, ella decidiría que hacer….

\- Quinn, cariño, despierta por favor, es hora de la merienda y hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- Padre, ahora no, por favor…

\- Hija, es necesario que lo sepas ahora.

\- Esta bien, voy, dame un momento – la rubia se arreglo un poco y decidio escuchar a su padre.

\- Bien hija, lo que debo decirte puede que cambie tu vida para siempre, tu sueño dorado mas cerca que nunca…

\- Papa, ¿es lo que creo que es? – viendo el sobre membretado que había sobre el mesón

\- Ábrelo Quinn, si no indagas no hallarás respuesta.

\- A ver: estimada Srta Quinn Fabray , nos complace informarle que usted ha sido admitida….!oh por dios!, papa, !me aceptaron!, !me aceptaron!

\- Si cariño, !felicidades!, yo sabia que lo lograrías, tienes el mejor puntaje de la generación, lo lograste hija.

\- Pero, papa, eso significa que…

\- Eso significa que ahora eliges tu, alejarte de esta basura de ciudad y salir en busca de tu sueño, o aguantar esto y ser mediocre, tu decides cariño – dijo Russell muy convencido de que lo mejor para su niña era irse de allí.

\- Pero ¿y tu?, ¿te quedaras aquí?, ¿mis amigos?

\- Hija, yo hago todo lo que tu quieras, ve por tu sueño, de tus amigos me encargo yo, y no te dejaremos sola, lo juro.

\- Gracias papa, eres el mejor, te amo.

\- Yo a ti princesa, yo a ti.

A la mañana siguiente, cierta morena despertaba algo inquieta, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y se sentía débil, pero lo achacó a las extenuantes rutinas amatorias con Finn, aunque ella siempre fuera la que daba todo.

\- Diablos, que me pasa, creo que voy a vmmm… - dijo Rachel mientras corría al baño

Pasado ese incómodo episodio, llego a la escuela y se encontró con el trio dorado, para su mala suerte volvió a sentir esas nauseas y corrió de nueva cuenta a los servicios.

\- ¿Han visto a la enana del demonio? - preguntó Sam

\- Si rubio, y casi que corria al baño , ¿Quinn?...¿Quinn?, !te estoy hablando rubia!

\- Eh, si, estoy bien chicos, ya me acostumbre a estos 15 minutos de papelitos y dibujos estúpidos.

\- Tranquilla amiga, el tiempo pasa volando, mas bien, dime, ¿porque tu papa nos quiere en tu casa para el almuerzo?, ¡yo tenia un casting para Calvin Klein a esa hora mujer!

\- Relájate rubio, quizá y las oportunidades lleguen de la mano de este almuerzo, cambiara nuestras vidas. Bueno, vamos a clases

\- ¿Soy yo, o la rubia se trae algo entre manos? – dijo Marley – ¿tu que opinas Sammy?

\- Siento que todo cambiará radicalmente amiga, agarrémonos fuerte….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Tal como la rubia había dicho, la tarde llegó y con ello la hora de almorzar…

\- Buenas tardes muchachos, gracias por venir; para Quinn y para mí es muy valioso contar con ustedes ahora mismo.

\- Bueno Russell, dinos, que sucede?

\- Tranquilo rubio, déjalo hablar; Sr. Fabray, ¿para que nos ha citado esta tarde?, si no es molestia preguntar – decía Marley, claramente intrigada pero a la vez contenta de poder pasar mas tiempo con Quinn, su amor platónico.

\- Bueno, mientras Quinn baja, les diré lo que sucede: ella fue admitida en Yale para poder estudiar biogenética avanzada en el programa mas estricto de la escuela, a nivel de poder apenas termine, trabajar en una planta nuclear rusa como científica en jefe, es la mejor de toda la promoción.

\- !Es increíble! , yo sabia que mi Quinnie lo haría, pero, en que entramos nosotros, es decir, me alegra montones, pero ¿que haremos? – dijo Sam

\- Tranquilo, lo que tengo que decirles ya lo hablé esta mañana con los padres de ambos y aunque se les hizo difícil de aceptar, lo hicieron. Chicos, yo quiero pedirles que acompañen a mi hija durante sus años universitarios, que vivan con ella y estudien también en Yale, saben que tengo buenos contactos….

\- Wao, es increíble, pues…si ya habló con mis padres y ellos aceptaron, pues también acepto; iré con Quinn- dijo muy feliz la morena

\- Donde mi hermana vaya, ahí estoy yo; además es una excelente oportunidad de lanzar mi carrera como yo quiero; gracias Russell, cuenta con nosotros.

\- Siendo asi, gracias chicos y espe…- se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Quinn aparecer en la cocina

\- Papa!, ya les dijiste?

\- Si hija, ya aceptaron…

\- Gracias amigos, miles de gracias…los adoro – decía la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, producto de la emoción – nunca olvidaré esto.

\- Tranquila Quinn, estamos contigo siempre, verdad Sam?

\- Cierto, te queremos…

Asi los amigos junto al padre de la rubia disfrutaron de una excelente comida amenizada por anécdotas varias y algunas ideas de lo que sería su vida juntos en solo un mes, pues habían acelerado sus documentos y gracias a las influencias de Russell todo se haría mas rápido.

 _1 mes después_

\- ¿Enana, que tienes?, ahora eres bulímica o ¿que? – Santana y sus ácidos comentarios

\- No me siento bien, necesito ir a la enfermería, !que me den algo!, esto es asqueroso – decía Rachel señalando el inodoro al cual llevaba pegada 30 minutos

\- Mira hobbit, sé que eres inteligente y todo esto, pero ¿desde cuando llevas con estas nauseas?, si mal no estoy ya es mas de un mes y si mi tercer ojo mexicano no se equivoca tu puedes estar em…

\- No lo digas!, ni se te ocurra Lopez, yo no puedo estar "eso" – decía molesta y a la vez nerviosa por las palabras de su amiga.

\- Mejor y te haces la prueba, solo para salir de dudas…

\- Esta bien, lo haré – bufo Rachel molesta – pero solo para confirmarte que…

\- Usted esta embarazada Señorita Berry, felicidades – decía el médico mostrándole los análisis que se había practicado el día anterior.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad, no es cierto, no puede ser…. – decía la morena mirando fijamente el papel que sostenia en sus manos.

\- Oh dios, Berry, te lo dije

\- Cállate Santana, esto no puede suceder, !yo no quiero hijos!, un mocoso me arruinará la vida, ¿entiendes?

\- Pues debió pensarlo antes jovencita, un hijo no es un juego; y ahora, si me disculpan, hay pacientes esperando recibir "buenas noticias". Buenas tardes – dijo el doctor mientras las dejaba fuera del consultorio.

\- Demonios Lopez, ¿ahora que hago?, - decía Rachel caminando de un lado para otro - por la cuenta de fechas, este hijo es de…

\- Fabray, ¿verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

\- Pues le diré la verdad y le dire que no quiero a este niño, es un estorbo en mis planes…

\- Rachel, hasta para mi eso es cruel… - decía algo sorprendida la latina

\- No me interesa, ya es hora de ponerle punto final a esto.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

\- Bueno chicos, nos vemos a la salida para ver los boletos de avión, nuestras cosas las mandarán pasado mañana al nuevo depa. - decia Quinn emocionada

\- Bien rubia, nos vemos….¿pero que diablos? – decía Sam muy enojado

\- Apártate rubio, debo hablar con ella – dijo Rachel

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres?, no te bastó con el video, ¿zorra? – dijo Marley

\- Ya veras imb… - gritó Rachel queriendo irse encima de Marley

\- !Alto!, ya dejen de pelear; - girándose a su interlocutora - ¿que quieres Berry? – dijo Quinn haciéndose la valiente, ya había llorado demasiado por ella..

\- Tenemos que hablar, es serio, tiene que ser ya.

\- Habla entonces.

\- No con ellos

\- Bien, - dijo la rubia en una silenciosa súplica - chicos, tal como quedamos por favor, nos vemos luego

\- Adiós Quinn , nos vemos. – dijeron los dos amigos mientras se iban

\- Bueno, Berry, vamos a las gradas, allí podras hablar tranquila – llegaron ambas a las gradas y la morena empezo a hablar sin rodeos…

\- Bien, la noche que tuvimos sexo lo hicimos sin protección y ahora estoy embarazada….

\- !Que!

\- Lo que oyes, ¿no entiendes? , - gritaba Rachel muy nerviosa por el rostro de la rubia - bueno, y yo no quiero tener a esta cosa dentro mio, asi que he decidido abortar.

\- No.

\- ¿Como que no?, ¿estas loca acaso?, yo no pienso cargar con este engendro en mi cuerpo, si tu no puedes tener hijos como una mujer normal no es mi problema…

\- Lo se, por eso te pido, déjame llevarme a mi hijo conmigo.

\- ¿No entiendes?, no dejaré que me crezca la panza, no lo haré, !me rehuso!

\- Bien, dame un minuto, resolveremos esto, hoy mismo – la cabeza de Quinn daba miles de vueltas, pero solo podía pensar en la idea de que sería madre… - aló, papa

\- Aló hija, ¿que pasó? – respondía Russell al teléfono

\- Papa, es algo complicado de entender, pero llevaré a Rachel Berry a la casa

\- ¿Que dices hija?, ¿como que la traeras?, ella te hizo daño…

\- Si papa, pero hay algo que tenemos que hacer, te lo explico allá, espéranos.

\- Bien hija, adiós

\- Adios papa. – cortó la llamada la rubia – bueno Berry, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir; ahora yo haré lo que tengo que hacer…tu vendrás conmigo, a mi casa…

\- No, no iré

\- Si no quieres a este niño - dijo la rubia tocándole el aun plano vientre – no lo tendrás que llevar, te ayudaré con eso.

\- ¿Como sé que no es una mentira?, yo no quiero nada contigo, no quiero nada tuyo

\- Y te juro por mi vida que no lo tendrás, palabra de honor de que no llevarás un hijo mio en tu interior y no me verás nunca más en tu vida.

 _Casa Fabray ,30 minutos después…_

\- Bien hija, ¿que hay que hacer? – pregunto Russell visiblemente incómodo por la presencia de la morena

\- Papa, al laboratorio, necesitamos una muestra de sangre de ella, una mia, un codificador a tiempo real.

\- Pero hija, ¿que tienen ustedes en común?

\- !Un hijo papá!... vas a ser abuelo

\- Pero tu dijiste que… - replicaba la morena

\- Yo dije que no llevarías nada mío, nunca dije que mataría a mi propio hijo para que tu respires; bien, sigamos papa...

\- Ok hija…felicidades, me dejan frío, pero imagino que ella no quiere al bebé

\- Exacto papá, por eso necesito que me ayudes; pondré mi experimento en marcha; suena siniestro, pero mi hijo será mi conejillo de indias…

\- Bien hija – ambos rubios pusieron a la morena en una camilla, la sujetaron fuertemente con unas correas de cuero, el proceso sería largo y quizá incomodo para Rachel, pero quedaría "libre"

\- ¿Y ahora que Quinn? – pregunto la morena llena de miedo

\- Ahora, dejarás de estar embarazada, lo prometí – Quinn tomó la sonda con la cámara insertada en la punta, la condujo por la vagina de la chica hasta llegar a la trompa que contenía el cigoto, luego se tuvo que subir a la camilla para poder maniobrar con la pinza hasta coger el cigoto; al hacer esto la rubia, ambas conectaron su mirada por última vez, mientras la morena veía como la mano de la rubia se movía en su interior. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que la rubia la hizo suya y solto un gemido que incomodo a ambos rubios.

\- !Silencio Berry, quiero hacer bien mi trabajo! – dijo molesta Quinn mientras empezaba a retirar su mano con la pinza que contenia el cigoto.

\- Ok, perdón, pero ahhhhhh….Quinnnnn – gemía la morena sin poder evitarlo, aunque no quisiera ella sentía placer al sentir esos movimientos en su interior y sin querer desvió su vista hacia el pantalón de la rubia, que lucía algo abultado…

\- Deja de mirarme allí abajo Rachel , es incómodo- replico la rubia al notarse observada lujuriosamente

\- Srta. Berry, tenga respeto por favor… !esto no es un burdel! – dijo el rubio claramente molesto.

\- Papa, necesito el tubo de ensayo, esterilizado, pero !ya!, !el cigoto no aguantará la temperatura ambiente!

\- Bien hija, aquí esta – colocaron la célula y luego la llevaron al refrigerador con otras muestras.

\- Papa, termina esto por favor, ire a "cuidar" a mi hijo, te veo en 20

\- Bien hija…- esperó a que Quinn salga y se dirigió a la morena - ahora, Berry, tu y yo hablaremos…

\- Digame Sr. Fabray – decía Rachel con miedo por la forma en la que Russell le hablaba

\- ¿Tu crees que a mi hija no le ha dolido hacer lo que ha hecho?, el hijo de ustedes ya no está mas contigo y estoy convencido de que ya no sientes nauseas ¿verdad?

\- Si señor

\- Entonces espero por tu bien, jamas, me oyes bien, jamas intentes arrepentirte de nada de lo que aquí pasó, tu eres libre, haz lo que te venga en gana; olvida que mi hija te entregó lo más preciado en ella y tu solo te burlaste. ¿Que creías , que yo no sabiá nada de tu estúpida apuesta con Hummel, Lopez y Wilde?

\- Yo…

\- Oh, ¿no creíste que lo supiera verdad?, ni Quinn lo sabe, pero eso será algo entre los dos , ¿verdad Berry?

\- Si señor – decía con voz temblorosa por el llanto que amenazaba en salir de sus ojos la morena

\- Entonces, desde hoy te olvidarás de nosotros, de lo que hiciste y lo que "dejaste"; no nos debes nada, no te debemos nada, no te cruces en nuestro camino; ahora vete o Quinn sospechará de nuestra plática. - dijo Russell y luego se giró al notar la presencia de su hija.

\- Papa todo bi….oh, perdón, no quise interrumpir, pero papa, ¿me dejas un minuto a solas con ella?

\- Bien hija, iré a vigilar a mi nieto.

\- Gracias...bien, Rachel...

\- Dime Quinn

\- Rachel Berry, ahora mismo te odio por obligarme a hacer esto, pero ya lo hice, y aunque siento destruida mi alma solo puedo pedirte que jamas nos busques, porque yo no lo haré y si fracaso en esto pues te puedes sentir mas tranquila

\- Yo….

\- No necesito que digas nada; fuiste mi primera vez, te di lo mejor de mi, te di amor; quizá no fue suficiente o tal vez fue demasiado pues yo solo fui una apuesta ganada. En fin, ya puedes irte, quizá tengas alguna molestia por la extracción, toma, estos analgésicos ayudarán, caso contrario solo sentirás un mal cólico de un par de horas. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Eso es todo Quinn?, ¿no me dirás nada mas?, ¿y lo que yo tengo que decir?

\- ¿Tu?, ¿decir algo más?, crei que ya lo habias dicho todo, ya eres libre, tu alma es libre de nuevo, tu cuerpo igual; ve y haz lo que mas quieras, no me debes nada ni yo a ti; se feliz, haz nuevas apuesta, pero ahora, usa protección, que no estaré yo para librarte. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer; un taxi espera por ti en la puerta. - dijo la rubia dándose la media vuelta - Hasta nunca Rachel Berry.

Asi la morena abandonó la casa Fabray con el corazón destrozado, nunca imaginó que ese sería el final de su locura…

\- Acabo de dejar un hijo mio, pero ¿que clase de persona soy?, ¿que he hecho? – mientras se dejaba llevar a casa, miles de lagrimas caian por su rostro amargamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

\- Fabray, ¿como va el proyecto?

\- Que no es un proyecto rubio cabeza hueca!, !es mi hija! – dijo Quinn mirando la probeta en la que se desarrollaba una preciosa niña idéntica a su "única" madre.

\- Si Sammy, mírala, es bella la pequeña, y eso que aun no podemos ver sus ojos, pero ya falta poco para eso… - dijo Marley totalmente embobada por la criatura que veía en frente

\- Mas bien rubia, cuéntanos como haces para que la niña siga formándose, si no tiene el cuerpo de su madre… - pregunto Sam muy intrigado.

\- Bueno, no fue nada fácil…recuerdo que al extraerla tenia mucho miedo porque no sabia si mi proceso funcionaria, pero decidí intentarlo. Fueron días de mucha investigación, pruebas y largos periodos de incubación hasta que el feto lo resistio y ahora aquí la vemos, solo que no conté con que se agilizaría tanto el proceso.

\- Es cierto rubia, apenas lleva un mes en ese tubo y ya luce como una niña de 6 meses de gestación – dijo Sam sorprendido.

\- Si, pero yo la tuve conmigo al mes de gestación, lo cual hace un total de dos y su desarrollo es a 3 meses suyos por cada mes natural…

\- Y Quinn, - decía Marley ganando la atención de la rubia - ¿como llamaras a la bebe cuando ya este lista para salir al mundo exterior?, porque no creo que ella vaya a "nacer" – Quinn comprendio la pregunta de Marley y en ese momento vio que la chica se preocupaba por ella y su bebe y algo en su interior cambió.

\- Pues aun no lo se, ¿que propones tu? – Marley se sorprendio ante tal pedido, pero decidio responder, pues realmente tenia una idea.

\- Quinn, a mi siempre me gustó el nombre de Bethany, no se que opinas, pero comprenderé si dices que no, por..

\- Marley…

\- ..que quizá tengas una mejor idea y la mia….

\- Marley… - repitió la rubia

\- …no sea lo suficiente para ti…

\- Me encanta… - dijo la rubia viendo con ternura a su amiga

\- Y puedes elegir uno me… ¿que dijiste? – preguntó la morena callándose al fin

\- Dije que me encanta – respondio la rubia tomando a su amiga de las manos – es mas, si tu estas de acuerdo serás la primera en cargarla, yo se que estas tan nerviosa como yo y te agradezco por estar compartiendo esta experiencia a mi lado, es muy importante para mi – tomando su barbilla – tu lo eres Marley

\- Quinn , yo… no se que decir, bueno, gracias por tu oferta y sinceridad, no podía esperar menos de ti, pero antes de darte mi respuesta hay algo que debes saber…

\- Bien, dame un segundo… !Sam! – dijo llamando al rubio que estaba entretenido con unas sustancias que podía ver a través de unos tubos de ensayo – ven un momento hermanito...

\- Sam fue corriendo – Dime rubia, ¿que necesitas? – y Quinn le pidió que fuera al super y trajera algo de comer para los tres, el muchacho solo salió por la puerta.

\- Bien, ahora si Marls, dime, ¿que te tiene así, tan pensativa? - pregunto Quinn

\- Pues, verás… - decia la morena algo nerviosa - hace algún tiempo atrás que he empezado a sentir cosas por alguien que tu y yo conocemos…no quiero andar con rodeos Quinn – armándose de valor le dijo – yo estoy enamorada de ti Quinn…

\- Oh, vaya…

\- No necesito que me respondas nada ni que sientas algo por mi ahora, se cuan herida estas, pero no me importa ser solo tu amiga y apoyarte en lo que necesites…la bebé y tu son mi prioridad, pronto nos iremos de este pueblo y debemos aprender a estar al lado de la otra sin sentimientos de por medio, como buenas amigas.

\- Marley, me tomas muy por sorpresa, pero me halaga saber que me quieres y que a pesar de lo que sientes sigues junto a mi, prometo jamás defraudar lo que sientes por mi. Quien sabe lo que suceda en el futuro, pero ahora mismo solo te daré mi amistad incondicional y puedes contar conmigo siempre, te quiero Marls.

\- Y yo a ti rubia, te quiero mucho – ambas chicas se dan un sentido abrazo sin notar como la bebe comienza a moverse dentro de su probeta, esbozando una ligera mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad..._

\- Berry, ya deja de llorar, !ya me tienes cansada! – decía Santana muy molesta al ver a su amiga en ese estado…

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga eh? Genio?, soy una estúpida por creer que ahora me sentiría mejor sin la criatura adentro…sabes –decia Rachel sorbiendo sus lagrimas – ahora mismo estaría cerca al tercer mes de embarazo, ya podría sentir sus primeros latidos…

\- Rachel, ya nada puedes hacer, Fabray solo aparece en la escuela junto a Sam y Marley - el chico dudaba de hablar de más, pero tenía que hacerlo - es más, me enteré que la próxima semana se van los tres de la escuela…ya tienen universidades fijas y un departamento en otra ciudad… - contaba Kurt, apenado al ver a su amiga así.

\- Eso quiere decir que no volveré a ver jamás a mi bebe ni a Quinn, me lo merezco…- y se echó a llorar de nuevo

\- No Rach, no digas eso, shhhh – intentaba calmarla Brittany, una linda y dulce rubia de ojos azules, quien conquistó el corazón de Santana – ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

\- ¿Como que saldrá bien cariño? ,la rubia se va con su bebe a quien sabe donde, recién me enteré que es una maldita genio y es millonaria, se irá donde nadie la pueda encontrar y encima con sus secuaces…. – decía Santana indignada

\- Pero ella ama a Rach y a pesar de todo yo sé que algún día se verán las caras de nuevo y se perdonarán, por la bebe. – todos veían a la dulce rubia como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza por sus contundentes palabras – no me vean así, sé lo que les digo…

\- Britt, ¿como sabes que será una niña? – pregunto ilusionada la morena – aún no tiene el tiempo suficiente para saberse el sexo, además solo nosotros y los amigos de Quinn saben del bebe.

\- Por una sola vez, confíen en mi, sé lo que les digo…y ahora chicos, es momento de ver una película… - dijo la rubia, seguida de Kurt y Santana

\- Vayan ustedes, yo quiero quedarme aquí a dormir un poco - musito la morena

\- Esta bien Rachel , descansa, lo necesitas pequeña – se despidieron los amigos dejando a la joven sola en su habitación.

\- Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…si pudiera tener la oportunidad de no haber dañado a Quinn, si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo enamorada que en verdad estaba…esos celos que sentía cuando la veía con Marley no eran cosa mía, si tan solo hubiera seguido a mi corazón…Dios, ayúdame – diciendo esto se quedó profundamente dormida soñando con una linda pequeñita que corría de su mano y siendo esperadas por una sonriente Quinn en central park.

 _Un mes después_

\- Bien hija, hoy es el día…¿estas segura de retirarle los tubos de alimentación? – preguntaba Russell emocionado por el "nacimiento" de su primera nieta

\- Si papá, tiene todos los órganos completos y bien formados, sus huesos son compactos y pulmones están bien dispuestos…es mi cosa perfecta – decía Quinn muy nerviosa por lo que estaba por suceder…

\- Rubia, ánimo, todo saldrá bien, estamos contigo siempre… - dijo Sam, muy emocionado

\- Estamos en New Haven, la bebe ha resistido un largo viaje hasta aquí, ella es una luchadora como tú, estoy segura que saldrá muy bien de ese tubo, ¿tu no lo crees así Quinn? – dijo Marley abrazando a la rubia, pues su "amistad" había hecho grandes progresos en el último mes compartido por ambas

\- Es cierto, todos tienen razón, ya es momento de que Bethany Fabray venga al mundo a darnos alegría. !Aquí vamos! – así dijo la rubia mientras ella y su padre pusieron a trabajar al simulador de parto que habían fabricado para este momento, colocaron la probeta en el conducto, que ejercía una fuerza de empuje igual al de una parturienta, para así brindarle mayor naturalidad al suceso y la pequeña no sufriera un trauma de nacimiento. De este modo el "parto" se hizo "natural" y por fin la bebe, después de 3 horas, llegó a los brazos de su madre.

La rubia llevó a su hija a su consultorio privado, la aseó y vistió, para luego llevarla a la que sería su habitación.

\- Mírate preciosa, eres bellísima como tu madre… - le hablaba Quinn a su hija, luego suspirando dijo al viento - Rachel...si tan solo hubieras luchado un poco por esta princesa, verías que tiene tus mismos labios y tus manos, es tan bella…bueno – saliendo de sus pensamientos – es hora de que conozcas a la familia mi pequeña Beth.- dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación para que su padre y amigos conozcan y carguen a la bebe.

Una pequeña modificación en la ortografía para que todos podamos comprender mejor la historia. Se habrán dado cuenta de que soy muy "nueva en esto" y recién estoy descubriendo algunas funciones del servidor, pero trato de aprender lo mas pronto posible para brindarles mejores capitulos y una historia buena. Gracias por los rws y sus palabras de ánimo, me inspiran a continuar con el relato. Un saludo a tod s.

Acepto sugerencias!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

¡Oh Dios mío!, Quinn, esta bebe es tu clon, es perfectamente igual a ti – decía Marley con la bebe en brazos mientras admiraba la belleza de la pequeña.

Si , es cierto, mi hija es preciosa…creo que la engreiremos demasiado – decía Quinn observando a ambas mujeres en la habitación – _podría fácilmente ver esta escena a diario…pero ¡que digo!, debo dejar de divagar –_ así pensaba la rubia

Es increíble lo bien que te conoce, ya te reclama…

En realidad no me reclama a mi, ¿no te has fijado que ella esta pidiendo otra cosa y cree que tú se la darás amiga mía? – dijo la rubia riendo al ver la cara que Marley había puesto.

No Fabray – decía entregándole a la bebe – no puedo hacer eso…!yo no he dado a luz un hijo, yo no tengo leche!

Ay Marls, tranquila – dijo la rubia abrazando a la morena por la espalda y sin querer acomodándose la una a la otra cual dos piezas exactas – sé que no le darás de lactar, pero juntas le daremos nuestro amor, ¿verdad?

S-si Quinn… - tratando de alejarse un poco de la rubia – rubia, ¿te pasa algo?, creo que ya deberías de soltarme, ¿no te parece?

No, no me parece – dijo Quinn mientras se apretaba más a la joven

Quinn, esto se está volviendo raro…me gusta cargar a Beth, pero tenerte así – dijo señalando a ambas – me confunde un poco

Pues, no te confundas más – dijo la rubia girando a la chica frente a ella – Marls, yo sé que me dijiste muchas cosas, entre ellas que me quieres como algo mas. Te soy honesta, estos meses junto a ti han sido especiales para mi, sobre todo después de una decepcion como la que vivi; te juro que el camino que pasaremos no será solo de rosas, pero prometo intentar hacerlo mas suave para las tres – señalando a la bebe – Marley, quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero caminar este camino de tu mano, quiero hacerlo de tu mano, ¿me permites entonces cortejarte?

Quinn, yo… - decía la morena impactada por la confesión de Quinn

Solo démonos la oportunidad de intentarlo, por favor…

Si.

¿de verdad?, no juegues conmigo…

Si Quinn, quiero intentarlo contigo, te quiero…

Y yo también te quiero, te prometo hacer las cosas bien.

Confio en ti, se que no me lastimarías

Las cosas poco a poco iban tomando lugar y forma, Quinn empezaba a encariñarse con Marley, la cual se desvivía en atenciones hacia la rubia y su pequeña hija. Por su parte, Russell estaba muy contento por la presencia de la joven en la vida de su hija, ya que las veía bien y se complementaban con el muchacho rubio que tanto las cuidaba. Pero no todo siempre es bueno, era momento de volver…

Rachel, cariño…hace mucho tiempo que no hemos vuelto a tener intimidad – le decía Finn a su "novia"

¡Déjame en paz!, es mas, ¡largate!...no te quiero ver – respondia la morena enfadada por no tener noticias de su bebe ni de la rubia

¡Entonces no vuelvas a buscarme Berry, ya me tienes harto! – dijo el chico pateando un par de muebles y azotando la puerta al salir.

Necesito saber de ti Quinn…necesito pedirte perdón por todo, estos cuatro meses han servido para entender que solo a ti te quiero – suspirando – te necesito…

A veces la vida no es como la planeamos: muchas veces nos equivocamos y terminamos pagando caro nuestros errores; quizá si Rachel hubiera sido mas valiente de afrontar sus sentimientos o si Quinn no hubiera sido tan ingenua…quien sabe…

Hija – decía Russell cargando a su nieta – tenemos que hablar

Dime papa, soy toda oídos, además los chicos están en clases, yo tengo tiempo – respondio la rubia cargando a su bebe

Mira Quinn, aun tenemos que volver a Lima por unos documentos y para cerrar el laboratorio que teníamos en casa, es necesario…

No papa, no quiero ir

Hija, sabes que si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría…por favor

Pero papa, Beth es muy pequeña aun y no quiero dejarla sola…

Pero Marley se quedaría con ella y yo creo que…

No papa, ¡ellas vienen conmigo si tanto lo necesitas! – replico la rubia muy molesta

Bien hija, ¡calma! , ¡iremos todos entonces! – concilio el rubio.

 _2 semanas después_

¿Estamos todos listos? – preguntó Sam cargando un par de maletas – porque ya quiero llegar a ese infierno para volver cuanto antes

Si Sammy, amor – llamo la rubia a Marley - ¿estás lista?

Siempre amor, siempre contigo; vamos – cogieron todos sus cosas y la rubia fue la ultima en embarcar llevando consigo a su hija

Bueno, regresemos sobre nuestros pasos otra vez…madre, tu que estás en el cielo, ayúdame. – pidió Quinn mirando al cielo.

En Lima las cosas siempre son iguales; todos a trabajar, o todos en el estadio, o viendo un partido con montones de latas de cerveza o en su defecto en la escuela, arruinando su reputación. Pero en estos meses hubo una sola persona que no cedió a los más absurdos instintos de su naturaleza.

Berry , trae tu mediocre trasero aquí , debo contarte algo – regaño Santana a la morena

¿Qué quieres Satan?, no ves que estoy ocupada? – respondio la más pequeña

No me interesan tus castillos mentales, lo que vengo a decirte te puede interesar, que harías si te digo que tu rubia debilidad vuelve a Lima…. – dejó caer la animadora sutilmente.

No puede ser cierto… - decía Rachel sin creer en las palabras de su amiga – ¿me estás jugando una broma acaso?

No enana, no es broma, me lo dijo una fuente de lo más confiable….

Y se puede saber quien es tu fuente confiable, porque a veces me dan miedo tus contactos…

Tranquila Berry, mi padre, quien es médico, era buen amigo de Russell Fabray, papá de tu amorcito ¿no? – la pequeña no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero no decía nada – bueno, este tipo le aviso a papa de que volvería a Lima para cerrar unos negocios y que venía con toda la familia…eso incluye a Quinn.

C- claro…es solo que se me hace increíble que después de estos meses podré saber algo de ella…y también de lo que pasó con el bebe

Pues ahí si que estará difícil la cosa, no creo que te dejen saber algo de ese asunto Rachel.

Sabes Santana, solo espero tener suerte y que Quinn me perdone, no pensé que acabaría enamorándome de ella en verdad.

Ojala y todo acabe bien amiga – tomando las manos de Rachel – espero que realmente todo acabe bien.

Las malas decisiones a veces traen consecuencias delicadas que no estamos dispuestos a asumir, pero que son tan determinantes en cada paso que damos…

Hija, bienvenida a Lima, otra vez…

No me alegra en lo absoluto papá, preferiría estar en casa, acunando a mi bebe y disfrutando tiempo de calidad con mi novia… - decía Quinn aún molesta por volver

Amor – dijo Marley – piensa que será una buena manera de despedirte de lo que tanto daño te hizo.

Pero yo no quiero, no quiero que de la nada entremos a la escuela y nos la crucemos, no quiero eso amor, ¿me entiendes? – decía la rubia ya cansada

Quinn, eres una excelente persona, pero tienes que demostrar que tienes carácter, no seas cobarde – dijo esto último la morena con una sonrisa en los labios

Así que cobarde ¿no?, pues ya verás…. – comenzó a perseguir a su novia mientras su hija las veía muy feliz, lo que no percibieron fue a otra morena viendo a lo lejos toda la escena.


End file.
